


Alt. Scene.

by sea_sighs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: Five is never sad. Diego finds him not being sad.Set after S2Fic is in script format, as if it is a possible scene in the next season.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Alt. Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Just cracking a sad one with my fave boiis.
> 
> But in all seriousness, it struck me that Five's whole emotional plumbline was saving his family. He spends all his time protecting them with zero expectations for them to do the same (obv they would). This was quick fic to rectify that.

INT. - "THE CINEMA" CINEMA/LIGHTBOX - DAY

The room is small, dinged up and scuffed up over the years. It looks like a place that would smell like smoke. On the floor, splayed, Five in Uniform. In his hand a hipflask.

FIVE

(Slurred)

You know out of all the people to find me...

He glances up- Number Two, Diego is leaning at the door. His clothes are back to a customary and perfunctory black. It doesn't suit him. Not anymore.

DIEGO

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not as dumb as I look. Also you _stink_

FIVE

(Blearily)

Thanks

DIEGO

You're welcome.

A beat. Diego sits down on the floor.

DIEGO

You're sad.

Another pause.

FIVE

Sometimes I wonder if Mom ever felt guilty about dropping you when you were a baby.

DIEGO

Nice try, little brother, but you're talking to _the King_ of Deflection. You're gonna have to try a little harder than that.

Five glares. Then smirks.

FIVE

You look like a budget gimp.

DIEGO

 _You_ look like a washed out christmas elf.

FIVE

Asshole.

DIEGO

Prick.

They smile. There's a quietness to it, an awkwardness too. As if they aren't quite sure of the reason why. Diego takes a breath, a quick in and out before laying down on the floor. He takes the hip flask and drinks. Finally, equilibrium. After a moment-

DIEGO

So _I am_ right.

FIVE

The only thing you are right now is unbearable.

DIEGO

You know I thought this was gonna be a lot harder.

Five remains silent.

DIEGO (cont'd)

I mean I figured you'd put up a fight and-

FIVE

(Softly)

Why are you here, Diego?

For a beat, just the smallest of moments, Five unfolds himself. He looks to Diego. He looks scared. An adult that never learned how to be a kid. A kid just pretending to be an adult.

DIEGO

I found this in your room.

He hands him a photo of the Sparrow Academy. Five takes it. It is quiet enough to hear them breath. A slow, soft, in. A sigh out. Five turns to Diego, his eyes are glassy, cheeks still flushed with the alcohol.

FIVE

(Quietly)

There's nothing to be sad about, Diego. We saved the world, end of story.

Diego stares at him, frowning. He lifts a hand and it stays still in the air for a few seconds, then it reaches across. Slowly slowly until finally it lands on Five's shoulder. Diego says nothing. Neither does Five. A pact. They return to stare at the ceiling.

DIEGO

I went by the police station today. Eudora's alive... She just doesn't know me. Just like Mom.

No response.

DIEGO (cont'd)

The thing is Five... I've lost people. But you lost everyone. _Everyone._ And nobody was there for you.

Pain drags across Five's face, as if he is struggling against it. Hiding it. He turns away, pulling from Diego's hand and curls up into himself. There is a stumble, a moment where Diego thinks he's screwed it all up. But then resolve.

DIEGO (cont'd)

For a second it's like- thank god or whatever. But then you start to think... what if. If it could happen two times, what if.

Five's back tenses. Diego sees it. Speaks urgent now.

DIEGO (cont'd)

What if becomes when, and then its how and its where. But the thing is, Five. We're never gonna know... You just gotta trust us that we'll be okay. 

FIVE

(Shakily)

How can I?

Diego gently reaches out and pulls Five back. His eyes leak tears and he makes no sound. Years and years of training. Diego now confident, thumbs away the tears.

DIEGO

Because we're not on our own anymore. 

After a second-

DIEGO (cont'd)

Also trackers. Lots of trackers-

Five snorts, a smile breaking out on his face, winter to summer in a blink. 

DIEGO (cont'd)

But I mean I've been trying to cut down-

FIVE

-You're so full of shit

DIEGO (cont'd)

I've been thinking about consent and-

In a blink, Five hugs Diego. A quick violent press of arms, then a withdraw. It takes a beat for Diego, processing, but then his arms shoot out to catch Five as he leaves. Diego pulls him back into a real a hug. It's been years. It shows.

Five is as tense as a stick. But slowly he relaxes, tucking his head into Diego's shoulder. When they finally part, Five scrubs his face into Diego's shoulder.

DIEGO

Dude! Gross!

Five laughs then blinks up into standing. He holds out a hand for Diego. Diego rolls his eyes, takes it. They walk towards the door.

DIEGO 

So, wanna get ice cream?

FIVE 

That's hilarious

DIEGO

I'm serious.

There's a beat of silence as they exit the door, the camera does not follow them.

FIVE (O.S.)

Sure. Why the hell not.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun facts:
> 
> 1)When Diego said that he didnt expect it turn out this way,
> 
> I really didn't. Initially the interaction was written to have been a whole lot more vitriolic. There was a lot more snark and bite to Five and a lot more talking. But given how they both matured over the season and how Five shared the details of his isolation with Diego I thought it would be nicer to go somewhere a little softer
> 
> 2) why Diego?  
> As far as I can tell, Diego and Klaus are the only two people that really experiences loss in a violent manner and in a way that mimics Five's experience. Also while the treatment of Klaus' grief was momentary but effective, I felt Eudora's death was unnecessary and glossed over. Hence.
> 
> 3) is the Cinema in this scene actually called "The Cinema"?  
> Yes.
> 
> 4) Ice cream?  
> A ref. to the og comics, also a second fic might be coming soon :0 so keep an eye out


End file.
